Raspberries
by Shitoyaka-chan
Summary: Shuhei loves raspberries, but Kira's not a fan, so the brunette thinks up a way to get his friend to try the yummy fruit.


Ha-ha! I have returned after my long dry spell of not writing or uploading to shit. I have to chalk it up to mass writer's block. I know. I know. That's no excuse and a lot of you are ready to kill me for lack of updates. So before I get murdered by what few fans I have, I bring you something I cooked up a little while ago.

* * *

There were only two good things about summer, the fact that most of the Shinigami population walked around half naked due to the extreme heat, and the raspberries. If there was one thing Shuhei loved, it was those small, juicy, pink fruits, he just hated that he could only get during the summer. If only they were year round fruits! Another inconvenience about them was that fucking long trek into the human world to get them. Of course, that was mainly because-as Renji like to put it- he was a lazy son of a bitch. Shuhei wasn't really… okay yeah, he was lazy. But Renji's passive anger could be chalked up to him being Shuhei's 'raspberry bitch', meaning he was usually the one Shuhei could convince to go and get him the delicious fruits. Today was no exception. It was one of the hotter days Shuhei had ever seen and he was stretched out on top of a rooftop, shirtless and trying desperately not to melt into the tiles underneath him. In truth, he was waiting for the redhead to come by with his shipment of raspberries for the day. The vice captain slung a well-toned arm over his eyes-more to shield him from the blistering rays of the sun-and laughed a little to himself. He loved that he could twist Renji around his finger with just one pleading look.

"You know a smarter man would be in the shade," A soft, teasing voice made Hisagi lift his arm to catch a glimpse of Kira standing over him with a playful little smile. God it was hard to look at the other Fukutaichou. Kira was still fully dressed in his heavy black shihakusho, and his pale skin and long blonde hair seemed to reflect the sun in a blinding light display. Though he had pulled his long bangs out of his face and off to the side to cool what little bits of skin he had showing; he also had both his hands behind his back, possibly hiding something. "But then again, no one ever accused you of being smart, Hisagi-san." The little smirk stayed on his face and Shuhei couldn't help but laugh. Ever since Gin-taichou had left with Aizen-taichou and Tosen-taichou, Kira had been distant and reserved. But occasionally, he would smile and joke if the mood came to him. Today it seemed like he was in a good mood, so Shuhei was happy.

"While that is true," He said, his voice a little strained as he sat up to get a better look at the blonde. "I'm waiting for something." His yummy raspberries to be exact. Shuhei licked his lips just thinking about the sweet fruit; man he was really addicted. Kira gave him an amused look and pulled whatever he had behind his back out. It was a small grocery bag, which was tossed lightly to the tattooed man. It was caught easily and promptly torn open to reveal three plastic cartons of raspberries.

"I figured I'd give Abarai-san a break considering all that running around you've been making him do." Shuhei would have felt guilty, but he was far too busy ripping open the first box and popping a sweet pink berry onto his tongue.

"Renji doesn't mind. Well he doesn't bitch too much when he gives me the fruit," He said, crunching on the small seeds. He was actually starting to feel a little bad when Kira sat down next to him, fanning himself with a pale hand. Shuhei chuckled and offered his box of berries. "Here, they do wonders at keeping the heat away. What? Don't like them?" The blonde had given him a frown and pushed the raspberries away with his free hand.

"Never had one, and I don't plan on it. I'm not big on trying new things." He said, continuing his fanning, a slight look of annoyance at the heat on his face. Shuhei shrugged and popped another berry into his mouth.

"I don't see why not. Especially if the thing you should be trying is good for you," He said, licking his lips slightly, tasting the sweet juices on them. "Come on, try one, for me?" He didn't know why he was pushing it so much. It was most likely one of those things friend's just did, one of those 'come-on-just-eat-it' kind of thing. Kira sighed and gave his friend a reproachful look.

"Must I?" He said as Shuhei pulled himself up into a full sitting position, groaning slightly as his bare skin peeled off of the tiles. "I don't want one." The brunette sighed and suddenly came up with an idea. He had no idea if it would work on Kira, but he could always try. It was the kind of thing he pulled on Renji all the time to get him to do things for him. He popped a berry in his mouth and crushed it, letting the juice pool in his mouth before creeping close to his fellow fukutaichou. Kira didn't seem to have the faintest idea of what Shuhei was planning, because he allowed him to get within centimeters of his face.

"What exactly do you think you're doi-?" He was cut off as Shuhei kissed him lightly, letting the juice in his mouth coat his lips. It was a simple little kiss, and the brunette pulled away after a quick second, leaving the blonde to lick his lips. His face was molded in a mask of wonder as he looked at one of his oldest friends.

"Well you tried one," Shuhei said, stretching his arms behind him while keeping his eyes on his friend. "How was it?" Kira's eyes were wide in shock and he didn't seem to be breathing. "Kira? Are you okay?" God what did he just do? Did he break the guy? Make something in his already broken brain shatter? The blonde shook his head slightly, like coming out of a daze. He case Shuhei a sideways glance before offering a small, crooked little grin. This time, he closed the distance and kissed the older man.

"That was far too bitter; I think you owe me a sweeter one." At that, Shuhei had to smile; he'd never imagine Kira to be that open about something like this. But he liked it. He was always up for a little fun, so he placed another berry in between his lips and the two repeated their game. It took about an hour and a half before the two ran out of raspberries. After that the two parted ways, acting as though their little game on the roof hadn't happened; though both men knew tomorrow Renji was going to have to fetch at least twice as many cartons of those sweet berries. Oh well, if he had a problem with is, he could always come help eat them…

* * *

Yes, it was a little short... SUE ME! I'm still draining the idea trough. Ah well, I liked it, it was cute XD Anyway, I must go work on Tightrope now before I get killed. Till the next time we meet! Sarang Hae Yo!


End file.
